Candy
by Burning 'Til There's Dark Blue
Summary: Ziva takes her daughter trick-or-treating and ends up several miles away, and Tony ends up utterly confused as to why 5 teenagers are dressed up like little kids and trick-or-treating at his house. Somewhat of a sequel to Iris. Happy Halloween.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS.

*~*~*

"Tony, I do not like this idea." Ziva said, trying to calm a very hyper 3-year-old, who was unable to stay still. Tony just laughed.

"Don't be such a killjoy. Halloween is a milestone for little kids, and Iris is no exception." He replied happily, looking at his wife and daughter, the latter of whom was running in circles.

Ziva shook her head, still confused, then looked at her daughter.

"But I do not understand the purpose of the costume. Why does she need a disguise? She is not wanted for any crimes." She added.

"Because I'm a princess, Mommy!" Iris shouted, holding up the sparkly toy wand with one hand and part of her matching pink skirt in the other, staring at her mother as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "See?"

Ziva got down on her knees to her daughter's level, then adjusted the little girl's dress and hat for her.

"Yes, little one, you are a princess." She said, then switched without realizing it to rapid-fire Hebrew, leaving Tony utterly lost. Iris was nodding, understanding everything, before Ziva stood up and turned around.

"So are you going to stay here?" Ziva asked. "The other… what is the word? Treat-or-trickers? No, that can't be right. Anyway, someone has to give them candy."

"Trick-or-treaters, Zi." Tony corrected. "And I am going to stay here. Gonna watch _Sixth Sense, _maybe _Thirteen Ghosts _later, eat some popcorn and pizza, hand out candy. You know. All that stuff." He threw himself down on the couch and turned on the TV. "You kids go have fun."

"Tony, it is only 1800 hours. Why do I need to leave now?"

"Because the high schoolers are going to come out in an hour or so and you do not want to run into them."

"Why?"

"Because they're all kind of crazy." Tony explained, standing up and walking to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of candy and ripping it open, then pouring it into a decorated bowl. Iris smiled, then picked up her pumpkin candy bucket and ran forward.

"Trick or treat, Daddy!" she shouted happily. Tony smiled, then handed her an M&M's bag. "Thank you!"

Iris ran back to her mother, who took her hand, and the two of them walked out the door, waving goodbye. Tony laughed happily.

*~*~*

"Can we go to Grandpa's house?" Iris asked, looking in her candy bucket at the numerous chocolate bars and other pieces of candy. Ziva shook her head.

"He lives too far away and we do not have the car." Ziva explained.

"We can walk." Iris stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ziva sighed.

"His house is a mile away."

"We can walk quickly."

Ziva laughed, and the two of them walked quickly down the sidewalk.

*~*~*

The doorbell rang and at least 5 voices shouted "Trick-or-treat!" Tony paused the movie and stood up, grabbing the candy bowl, then walked to the door and opened it, revealing 4 teenage girls and 1 who he thought was a boy but couldn't really tell, dressed as a vampire, a kitty/prostitute, a fairy, another fairy, and… he couldn't explain the last costume.

"Can we please have candy?" The kitty/prostitute girl asked, holding up a giant pillowcase that was already filled halfway. The four people behind her held up their pillowcases as well. Tony smiled, and handed them all a handful of chocolate bars.

"Thank you!" The five all said, then actually _skipped _off. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Wow." He said, closing the door. "There really isn't an age limit to this holiday."

*~*~*

"Mommy, are we almost there?" Iris asked, trotting ahead of Ziva, who had to jog to keep up with the three-year-old.

"Almost. Just around this corner."

"Yay!" Iris ran forward, causing Ziva to stumble as she tried to keep up. "I see his house! I see it! Look, Mommy!" And the little girl ran forward to the only house on the street that had its porch light on. Ziva sprinted after her.

*~*~*

Gibbs heard the doorbell from his basement and smiled to himself. There was only one person who would choose this house to go trick-or-treating at. He walked upstairs and to the front door, then opened it to see an out-of-breath Ziva and a very excited Iris.

"Hi, Grandpa! Trick-or-treat!" Iris said happily, holding up her candy bucket. Gibbs laughed, then held the door open so the two could come inside.

*~*~*

It was 22:30 by the time Ziva and Iris finally came home. Tony didn't question this, nor did he question why Iris was carrying 3 extra bags of candy, or why Ziva was carrying Iris. He simply opened the door wider so that the two were able to come inside, then closed it. Ziva carried her daughter down the hallway to her bedroom, despite the little girl's exhausted protests of "I'm not tired, Mommy."

Tony was walking back to the couch when the doorbell rang. Sighing, he turned around and opened the door, only to see the girl who had been dressed like a kitty/prostitute.

"Do you have any more candy?"

Tony shook his head, then picked up the almost-empty candy bowl and dumped it into the girl's overflowing pillowcase.

"Thank you!" she said, then ran off.

Halloween was a very strange night.

*~*~*

**A/N: **Happy Halloween, everyone! This is sort of a sequel to my other story, Iris, so you can either read that along with this, or you can read this as its own story. And the group of teenagers who came to Tony's house were based off of me and my friends last year. And yes, I was the one dressed as a kitty/prostitute.

Hope you enjoyed this. I didn't feel like writing a scary story this year.


End file.
